Fluorosilane-containing low-energy coatings (i.e., low surface energy coatings), such as those described by Milbourn et al. in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/659,053, filed May 31, 1996, are used on articles, such as coating apparatuses and fluid-contacting components (e.g., extrusion dies and edge guides), to reduce the amount of streaking and to reduce the amount of material (e.g., solute) build-up during use. For example, such coatings are used on die surfaces to prevent and or reduce streaking or build-up during long-term coating runs. The coatings of Milbourn et al. include polymeric compounds comprising a fluorinated oligomer portion comprising pendant fluoroaliphatic groups, pendant organic-solubilizing groups, and pendant groups that have reacted with an epoxy silane. They exhibit exceptional repellency to both aqueous and organic solvent-based liquids when newly applied to the surface of extrusion dies or other articles. With extended use, however, such fluorosilane-containing low-energy coatings tend to lose their repellency properties and their effectiveness to prevent streaking and solute build-up.
The process of applying a low-energy coating to a die can be time consuming. The coating process is typically performed in a clean room. Removing a deteriorated (i.e., spent) low-energy coating is also quite labor-intensive. It could involve chemical stripping, grit blasting, and typically requires taking the apparatus (e.g., die) out of service and shipping it to another location for the reprocessing work. It would be convenient if the spent coating could be simply rejuvenated on site at the location where the apparatus is used. Such a process could be relatively simple, and require no special equipment.